The Beginning
by T1203
Summary: It all started with Project Z0MB13. The development of a bio weapon. David Grey was an ordinary guy until the incident. He and his Pokémon will have to survive the outbreak. Rated T mostly, but M for a lot of cussing in certain chapters. That's pretty much it... I think. Haven't thought of a Genre yet. Please read and tell me what it should be. Slow updates, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**No words can describe how happy I am right now to overcome writer's block and put this story up here.**

**WARNINGS! This chapter will have quite a lot of cussing as they are soldiers and it's a freaking zombie virus that is infecting others what do you expect them to say?**

**This chapter will also contain not too graphic but still graphic violence. If you don't want to read about a zombie apoc with Pokemon and Harry Potter in it than DON'T READ. I will ignore flames but will not get rid of them, as they still count as a review :P.**

* * *

January 13, 2315

Scientist David Grey

Log 315:  
We have successfully generated a new bio-weapon. Named 70M81E, this bio-weapon causes necrosis in the brain tissue of the victim. We have already used it on a test subject. Other scientists are working on the cure, in case other nations use it against us. My partner, Absol, doesn't think this is a good idea. I can't help but think that she's right. Right now the victi- I mean test subject is not showing any signs that it is working. We have him locked in a barricaded room. Life signs are normal.

January 19, 2315

Scientist David Grey

Log 316:

The test subject has abnormal behavior. He is repeatedly banging his head on the wall and mumbling incoherently to himself. He is taking a liking to meat. Life signs still normal. Subject is showing signs of insomnia. I think the bio-weapon is starting to take effect.

January 31, 2315

Scientist David Grey

Log 317:  
Subject is having severe headaches. Wakes up in the middle of the night moaning and groaning. Subject screams and shouts for no reason. Something about there being more of him. Showing signs of insanity. Will not eat anything other than raw meat. Skin is starting to darken with spots. Something dripping from mouth. Health level deteriorating. The bio-weapon has probably entered the 2nd stage. Making monthly logs now. Absol is doing ok.

February 28, 2315

Scientist David Grey

Log 318:

Subject is moaning constantly. Rips edges of shirt and pants off. Subject is not eating anything. Aggressive behavior is showing. Screams when comes in contact with living organism. Charges at anything resembling a human. Antidote is only 13% complete. Estimated another year before completion. Subject's health level is orange level.

March 31, 2315

Scientist David Grey

Log 319:

Subject does not sleep. Stumbles around room. Cannot speak. Subject eyes have rolled into back of head. Attacks anything alive and consumes the body. Screams and charges at anything even faintly resembling a human. We have hired American Aurors to assist in guarding the subject. Only personnel of high security clearance like me are allowed in. The Aurors are using magically enhanced guns. They are made by the company MBE Firearms. Absol is unnerved by the subject. She seems to think that the heavily reinforced door and American Aurors will not be able to stop the subject is something goes wrong.

April 30, 2315

Scientist David Grey

Log 320:

Tomorrow I will be entering the subject's room to conduct a full health examination. Two Aurors are coming with me. Absol is staying outside in case of an emergency. The Subject's health level is red. The virus should have entered the 3rd and final stage already. I am only armed with my wand and an M9 Berretta. The cure is only 17% complete. I hope I can make it out alive.

David Grey was an ordinary man with a wife and kids. That is until the incident happened. One night, when David returned from his job at MagiTech Laboratories, he came home to a burning wreck. Apparently, the officials said, there had been a terrorist attack and David's home had been targeted. His companions Absol and Honedge had been unharmed, but the same could not be said for his wife and kids. They, sadly, did not survive the explosion. David wanted answers. How could a terrorist gotten into the country and planted a bomb? There was no evidence of a bomb even being there. David began to go over files documented by officers who were on the scene. They all pointed to MBE Inc. However, before David could go any further, he was caught by the ULF. The ULF made him a deal. Work with them as a scientist, and they would reveal what truly happened that day. David agreed. The ULF said that it was a test gone wrong. A biological test by MBE Inc. MBE did not stand for Magical Biologists of the Environment as everyone was told. It stood for Magical Biological Enhancements Incorporated. A company dedicated to finding ways to use magic to enhance the human body, to make the perfect human. A test subject had apparently exploded when he was overloaded with a serum. That was the explosion caused. David, binded by a magical oath, quit his job at MagiTech for "unknown reasons" and joined as a scientist for MBE. And that is how David got to where he was now.

10 years had passed since David had joined at MBE. 10 years it took for him to get to where he was now. 10 years. David had been assigned immediately to work on enhancements to the body. However, as he got deeper and deeper into the work, he discovered the true purpose of MBE. It wasn't to help the environment, it wasn't to enhance the human body, no, it was to generate plagues and bio-weapons that could destroy nations. MBE had been making and selling their bio-weapons and viruses to countries since 2034. David, binded by an oath, couldn't do anything about it. The latest project he had been assigned on was at a lab up in the mountains somewhere on an ice planet in the Glarea System. Create a virus that could be used as a bio-weapon that attacks the brain of the victim. David had done as they asked and was now doing the final check to see if it worked. Today was the day. After this David would be free. The 10 year contract was almost over. If today was a success, then he would be free.

**9:15 am**

**Planet Glacia**

**Top-Secret MBE Laboratory**

Grey walked down the hall. He was headed for a heavily guarded door at the end labeled 70M81E PROJECT. Two armed guards stood next to it. Two more were walking beside Grey. It had been a while since he had been called David. Everyone called him Grey. David was just another fragment of his former life. His life before MBE. Before the incident. Grey snapped out of his thoughts. It was time to do the complete scan. Grey walked over to the door. He pressed his hand on the scanner. A cold metallic voice called out, "DNA Recognized. Access Granted."

Grey stepped into the large room. There was nothing in it. Just cold, silver walls. A destroyed camera was sitting in the corner of the room. There were a few blood stains on the walls. Something was huddled in a corner. Grey slowly stepped forward at it. The object began shivering. The two guards took places behind Grey. Near him, but not too close, as to not disturb the creature in the corner. Grey took another step forward. He could hear moans coming from the huddled ball. Grey called out, "Subject 703 can you hear me?"

The only response was a shuffle from the ball. A growling noise filled the room. Grey stepped back. "Subject 703 we are going to check your health."

The creature rose. The moans stopped to be replaced with a sickening screech. Grey stepped behind the guards. "Subject 703 STAND DOWN or we will open fire!" Grey shouted. The creature, revealed to be Subject 703 turned and lunged at the guards. SMG fire immediately filled the room as the guards opened fire on Subject 703. However, the bullets had almost no effect. Subject 703 tore at the first guard as screams came from the guard. The second guard shouted, "OH FUCK CALL FOR BACKUP!"

The other two guards rushed in and shot at Subject 703, while the second guard pulled out a radio. **"ALL UNITS TO ROOM 70M81E, SUBJECT 703 IS HOSTILE REPEAT SUBJECT 703 IS HOSTILE! FIREARMS HAVE NO EFFECT ON SUBJECT BRING HEAVY ARTILLERY! LOCK DOWN THE BASE!"**

Subject 703 turned away from the bleeding body of the first guard and lunged at the second. Screams echoed throughout the room as the remaining guards unloaded their clips into Subject 703. Grey pulled out his Berretta and wand and shot Subject 703 in the head.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Grey. Unfortunately, this had no effect on Subject 703. "WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed the third guard as the first guard's corpse rose up and began attacking the second guard. "IT'S A FREAKING ZOMBIE!"

The three zombies including the first and second guard turned to the third guard and started tearing up the fourth guard. Grey picked up an SMG and began shooting the zombies. However, the zombies just turned to him. With the third and fourth guards dead, the zombies began to sprint at Grey. Grey turned and ran out of the room. He cast several locking charms on the door and sealed it with a fire spell. The door began to bend inwards as Grey saw the zombies pulling it down.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Grey as he ran down the hallway. Guards streamed past him as he heard more screams coming from the hallway. The sound of gunfire echoed throughout the building as others kept running. Grey dropped his SMG and reloaded his berretta. He rushed to the safe room and shut the door. He released Honedge and had him float next to him. Suddenly, the screams stopped. Grey looked through the window to the safe room in confusion. A pale grey hand smashed through and grabbed at him. Grey jumped back as more hands appeared. Grey started throwing spells at them.

"Incendo, Expulso, Confringo, Diffindo!"

Unfortunately, the zombies kept coming, the spells having almost no effect. Grey took a risk and shouted, "Fiendfyre!"

The flames blew down the hall as a wolf, incinerating the zombies. Grey cancelled the spell and watched as it continued down through the whole building. Grey sighed in relief and repaired the door. However, it wasn't over. A loud clang came from behind Grey. Slowly turning around, Grey saw the cover to the air vents open. Instantly a horde of zombies came running out (Think of Call of Duty Zombies running). Grey emptied his entire clip into the horde and shouted,

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"

A large explosion pushed the zombies back, but more came. Grey panicked and ran back. He blew open the door again and sprinted. The zombies were close behind. Grey turned and shot a few spells over his back.

"Confringo, Expulso, Reducto!"

Grey conjured an M16 and emptied it into the large crowd of zombies. He grabbed a grenade from a fallen guard. Grey ran to the hanger where 3 ships were parked. Grey slammed a hand on a button and shut the bay doors. The zombies clanged into the door as they tried to tear it down. Grey backed up and barricaded the large steel doors even more. Suddenly, a white blur slammed into Grey. Absol nuzzled into Grey's hand. Grey got back up and headed over to one of the ships. Pulling Honedge and Absol in with him, Grey started up the ship and flew it outside. The building fell underneath him as Grey activated a fail-safe system in the building, to be used when an experiment got out of hand and became uncontrollable. An explosion occurred at the far left wing as it set off a chain reaction, triggering more explosions all across the building. Soon, the entire building was destroyed with only ruins left. The 3 floors had collapsed onto each other as the walls were blown out. The ceiling was practically gone. There was no sign of life. Grey, satisfied that he had stopped the apocalypse, left the area. However, a lingering doubt still stayed in Grey's mind. He shrugged it off, calling it nerves. However, that would be one of the biggest mistakes he ever made. Back in the rubble, Subject 703 crawled out of a pile of scrap metal. Moaning and groaning, he slowly made his way towards the nearest town…

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! This is not the end. It's a beginning though. Either way I DID IT! I STARTED A FIC THAT I WILL NO DOUBT FINISH! IT WILL HAVE REALLY SLOW UPDATES, BUT WHO CARES! AT LEAST I'LL DO IT! All other stories are pretty much discontinued. I just can't find that great moment of inspiration for them again. Unlike the others, this time, I will NOT let this inspiration die out. :D. Grey will have a bio in the next chap he shows up in. As well as any other character that is important. Anything you don't get ask. Or, keep reading. They may be explained in later chapters :).**

**Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Before anything else, some stuff you will need to know, and this also may be responses to reviews and questions in reviews:**

**Yes, David is a bit of an idiot. I'm just putting it down that he wasn't thinking.**

**There will be different types of zombies. Just not yet :)**

**David is an Animagus. It shall be revealed later.**

**This story will not feature Harry unless you really, really, really, really, really, REALLY, want me to. And if I do decide to, he would be extremely OOC.**

**I also forgot to do this:**

**DISCLAIMER!: I, T1203, do swear on my life that I do not own Harry Potter, Pokémon, or anything else that you recognize from somewhere else on here. So mote it be.**

**Anyway, THE CHAPTER:**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Time skip 3 years later…**

In a place known as the Hall of Origins, the legendries were just getting the news about the creation and attempt to destroy a new virus that had surfaced known as Z0M81E.

Darkrai and Deoxys were heading towards the main hall. Deoxys was confused. The meeting was going to be about a virus of some sort. She thought it was probably something like her. Darkrai was dark, and being a downer, as usual. They entered the hall to see Arceus standing behind a podium. There was a projector next to her. The rest of the legends filed in and took seats. Arceus cleared her throat.

"We are gathered here today to discuss the new threat of Z0M81E. This new virus is highly dangerous. It was originally made as a bio-weapon three years ago. It got out of hand and has been silently taking over small towns on the planet Glacia. It has been proven by Mewtwo that it can infect Pokemon. The virus transforms its host into…" Arceus shuddered. "Zombies."

The entire hall erupted into exclamations of shock and shouts.

"WHAT!"

"NO!"

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!"

Celebi was curled up into a ball and repeating, "Not again, not again, not again…"

All in all, it was total panic. It went on for about 5 minutes until Arceus called for order.

"Fortunately, the laboratory was destroyed." There was a collective sigh of relief. However, Mewtwo called out.

"How is that fortunate?! With the laboratory destroyed, we have NO INFORMATION TO GO ON to stop it!"

Silence.

"So what do we do?" asked Palkia.

Arceus replied, "We stop this. Latios, send the LSF and all air forces we have to track down and contain any forms of airborne infected individuals. Genesect, mobilize all units you have and contain all infected areas. Kyogre, send all naval units to quarantine other infected areas and islands if possible. Mewtwo and Deoxys develop a cure ASAP. Mew, inform the humans. We need to contain and destroy this virus as soon as possible."

The legends all nodded and left to do their respective parts. The ones without parts went out to help in any way possible. Arceus meanwhile, stood by a large window in the hall.

She sighed and muttered, "I hope it's not too late…"

On Earth, Mew teleported in the middle of a meeting of the US President, British Prime Minister, Glacia Ruler, Minister of Magic, Interstellar Senate, and the head of the UAF. The humans all exclaimed in shock at the sight of a rare, legendary pokémon appearing in the middle of their meeting room. The guard Bishop immediately kneeled.

"Mew!" shouted the Glacia Ruler. "What brings you here?"

Mew told them about the virus and what the legends have done so far. They all decided to help out as best they could.

* * *

**Planet Glacia**

**Capital City of Purus Icia**

**10:33 am, Earth time**

The citizens of Purus Icia were proceeding with their everyday lives when a sudden broadcast came on.

"Citizens of Purus Icia, get to the Evacuation Zones ASAP. The city is about to be attacked by a swarm of zombies. Hurry!"

Everyone started panicking and running around. The large gates to the city burst as thousands of zombies rushed in. The people screamed as they tried to get away. Right away, thousands were infected/killed as a large bubble-like zombie burst over the large crowd. Runners speared the people as they flooded towards the Evac Zones. Large ships flew down and began to shoot a stream of bullets into the horde of zombies. The LSF Insignia was on the ships. Troops began jumping onto the ground **(They has exo-suits!)** and shooting the zombies. A missile screamed past the people and exploded in the horde. A large carrier was collecting the citizens. Suddenly, a large roar was heard. A large, hulking BEAST tore through the city walls.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT THING?!" screamed a soldier. Gunfire immediately struck it as it roared again. "ITS INVINCIBLE!" shouted another.

The monster roared and swung a gigantic claw through several skyscrapers. Everyone screamed as it advanced towards the carrier. "SOMEONE CALL FOR BACKUP!"

A ship crashed down to the ground, flaming, as the monster shot acid-like spit at them. The frantic rush to the Evac Zones evolved from full blown panic to OMGWTFEVERYMANFORHIMSELF. Suddenly a large blue ball struck the monster. It got pushed back 50 feet and roared. The UAF Fleet had arrived.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, David had just arrived back home. He walked into his apartment and slouched down on the couch. With a sigh, he pulled out some leftover pizza and started eating it. He turned on the TV.

"-and reports are coming in that the UAF fleet is currently battling a large… monster… on the planet Glacia."

David dropped his pizza and stared at the TV.

"-and it looks like they are losing. We can only hope that the carrier gets home safely…"

David had gotten up and grabbed his coat and gun.

"-the monster appears to be charging up something in its mouth… and… OH SH-"

The footage was cut off. However, David was already out the door and into a ship.

* * *

Back on Glacia, things weren't looking up for the UAF and LSF. The zombies had started forming cocoon like objects. Every once in a while, the "pods" as the soldiers called them, would glow green and pulsate. Most of the citizens were still running on the ground, the large crowd screaming and yelling, trampling others in their haste to escape. A loud roar came from the large monster above as it fired another beam of destruction from its mouth. The ships tried in vain as they tried to kill the monster; nothing seemed to work. Slowly, the defensive line that the soldiers had set up inched back as the zombies pushed forwards.

"There is too many of them!" shouted a soldier. "We can't hold them off much longer!"

The commander stared out the window looking pensive. He knew what had to be done, but he didn't know if he was prepared to do it. Finally the commander sighed. He turned around and gave the crew on the carrier, named the UFS Valiant, an order:

"Take the ship up. We are leaving now."

"But sir!" cried a crew member. "What about the rest of the people?!"

The captain stared out the window again. He watched as the soldiers vainly tried to keep the zombies back. Watched, as the civilians trampled each other in an effort to get to the carrier. He watched, as the large monster brought down another building. He knew what had to be done, though it didn't make it any easier to do it.

"We are leaving them behind. Ready the ship for takeoff!"

"But sir!"

"That is an order."

The crew members moved to their stations and began takeoff. The engines roared to life as the ship began to hover. A soldier shouted,

"What about us?! You're leaving us behind!"

Another shouted,

"Wait come back!"

The rest noticed that the ship had begun to leave. The remaining civilians began to panic even further as they realized their only hope of safety was leaving them behind. They redoubled their efforts to reach the ship and began to grab onto whatever they could, if only to be saved. The remaining UAF ships began to pull back as they realized it was a hopeless fight. The ship activated its hyperdrive and blew off of the planet, heading back to earth. The civilians who were hanging onto the hull of the ship were either blown off or disintegrated as it warped through space. The remaining soldiers and civilians on the planet were quickly killed or turned by the zombies. The monster roared one last time as the last of the UAF fleet quickly fled the now deserted planet. As the last survivor was brutally killed, the zombies turned their faces to the stars, and collectively groaned, moaned, or in some cases howled, and all transformed into glowing, green zombie pods...

**Some notes for story: The monster is roughly 200 yards tall. 50 feet is a minor pushback to him. And the blue ball was the Omega cannon. It takes forever to reload, but does devastating damage to enemies. That is why it wasn't used much. Costs too much to mass produce too. My friend is working on a backstory to this. It will feature MBE and its corrupt history. I decided to leave the backstory to him, just as long as it follows the basic theme. When the captain gave the order to leave, he was not only speaking to the crew members, but to the rest of the fleet. The carrier was basically the command ship. And because of the sheer amount of zombies that swarmed the floor and the defensive line being pushed back too far, the UAF ships weren't able to land and pick up the soldiers. Just some explanation.**

**And that is that people! I hope you liked this chapter. In the end though, I was quite disappointed. I had to scrap many good ideas I had for this chapter. For example, in the original write, I had David arriving on scene of the big fight. And in other writes, I had one zombie stowaway on the UFS Valiant (UFS stands for Union Fleet Ship) and infect the carrier, which would then bring the infection to Earth. But what is done is done, I suppose. Also, this chapter is about 400-500 words short of my standards (2k words per chap). Please review and tell me if I made any mistakes or left some plot holes. If you are saddened by the fact that there is so little Pokemon and Harry Potter, well it will appear more in later chapters. This was sort of a background chapter, setting the stage for the rest of the story. The main storyline will take place on Earth. Reminder, there will be no Harry or Ash in this story. I am making the type of crossover where the author generates their own plot with elements of both stories. Until then, bye!**


End file.
